Portal:Music
This page is the complete Soundtrack Listing for Chuck. The theme song is a sample of "Short Skirt/Long Jacket" by Cake, which first appeared in Chuck Versus the Tango. Season One Chuck Versus the Intersect * "Cobrastyle" by The Teddybears featuring Mad Cobra * "Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is" by Jet * "A Comet Appears" by The Shins * "Cellphone's Dead" by Beck * "See The World" by Gomez * "Into Your Dream" by Foreign Born * "Any Way You Want It" by Journey * "A Fistful Of Dollars" by Ennio Morricone * "The Missionary" by Martin Brothers Chuck Versus the Helicopter * "Lust for Life" by Iggy Pop * "Don't Make Me A Target" by Spoon * "Gone Daddy Gone" by Gnarls Barkley * "Challengers" by The New Pornographers Chuck Versus the Tango * "Don’t You Evah" by Spoon * "Santa María" by Gotan Project * "Duettino" – Sull’aria" by Mozart * "The General Specific" by Band of Horses * "Slow Show" by The National Chuck Versus the Wookiee * "Yea Yeah" by Matt & Kim * "Wild Girl" by Matt Pond PA * "Fall Into Place" by Apartment * "Gone Daddy Gone" by The Violent Femmes * "Weird Science" by Does It Offend You, Yeah? Chuck Versus the Sizzling Shrimp * "Private Eyes" by Hall & Oates * "Sister In Love" by Envelopes * "Lake Michigan" by Rogue Wave Chuck Versus the Sandworm * "The Weight Of The World" by Editors * "All Right Now" by Bad Company * "Dice" by Finley Quaye * "It Takes Two" by Rob Base & DJ E-Z Roc Chuck Versus the Alma Mater * "Maneater" by Hall And Oats * "Drama Queen" by Switches * "Don’t Look Back In Anger" by Oasis * "Trendsetter" by Goose * "Chelsea Dagger" by The Fratellis Chuck Versus the Truth * "Toxic" by Britney Spears * "Fresh Feeling" by The Eels * "Ain't I been Good to You?" by The Isley Brothers Chuck Versus the Imported Hard Salami * "My Absent Will" by Meredith Bragg * "Let's Get Crackin'" by Dee Town All-Stars Chuck Versus the Nemesis * "On Sale Now" by Daniel May * "No One's Gonna Love You" by Band Of Horses * "Sugar Assault Me Now" by Pop Levi Chuck Versus the Crown Vic * "Pimp Juice" by Nelly * "Have A Holly Jolly Christmas" by Burl Ives * "Deck The Halls" * "Giving My Love Up To You" by Henry Turner’s Crystal Band * "Oh Come All Ye Faithful" * "I Saw Three Ships" * "Christmas In Hollis" by Run DMC Chuck Versus the Undercover Lover * "Mexican Hatdance" * "Love On The Rocks" by Neil Diamond * "Ultimate" by Gogol Bordello Chuck Versus the Marlin * "Style" by U.R Penetrators * "Get Away" by Butcher The Bar Season Two Chuck Versus the First Date * "Hip to be Square" by Huey Lewis & The News * "Returning to the Fold" by The Thermals * "Foux Du Fafa" - Flight Of The Conchords * "Dropped" by Phantom Planet * "Power of Love" by Huey Lewis & The News * "The Twist" by Frightened Rabbit Chuck Versus the Seduction * "Do You Believe in Love" by Huey Lewis & the News * "At The Checkout Counter" by Billy Martin * "Just Browsing" by Billy Martin * "Love It All" by The Kooks Chuck Versus the Break-Up * "Fake Empire" by The National * "Barracuda" by Heart * "Skinny Love" by Bon Iver Chuck Versus the Cougars * "Beautiful Disaster" by 311 * "Everybody (Backstreet's Back)" by The Backstreet Boys * "MMMBop" by Hanson * "Smack My Bitch Up" by The Prodigy * "Tubthumping" by Chumbawamba * "Shop 'til You Drop" by Billy Martin * "Open Late Weekends" by Daniel May * "I Don't Want to Wait" by Paula Cole Chuck Versus Tom Sawyer * "Tom Sawyer" by Rush * "All Out of Love" by Air Supply * "On Sale Now" by Daniel May * "Council Estate" by Tricky * "At the Checkout Counter" by Billy Martin * "The Touch" By Stan Bush * "Sleep Driving" by The Grand Archives Chuck Versus the Ex * "Pumpin' for Jill" by Iggy Pop * "Papa Loves Mambo" by Perry Como * "On Sale Now" by Daniel May * "Time and Space" by The Accidental * "It Makes My Heart Break" by Your Vegas Chuck Versus the Fat Lady * "Keep Yourself Warm" by Frightened Rabbit * "Buildings and Mountains" by The REpublic Tigers * "Libiamo Ne Lieti Calici" by The Verdi Chuck Versus the Gravitron * "Can You Tell" by Ra Ra Riot * "Hot Mess" by Sam Sparro * "Knock Knock" by The Accidental Chuck Versus the Sensei * "New Song" By Data Rock * Don't Worry" by Love as Laughter * "Shake Your Blood" by Probot * "Time and Space" by The Accidental * "It Makes My Heart Break" by Your Vegas Chuck Versus the Delorean * "Montanita" by Ratatat * "Furr" by Blitzen Trapper * "Oh Yeah" by Yello * "Woman's Wear" by Daniel May * "Diamond Hoo Ha Man" by Supergrass Chuck Versus Santa Claus * "Christmas and Me Are Through" by Your Vegas * "Ode to Joy" by Beethoven * "Joy To The World" * "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" * "Jingle Bell Rock" * "I'll Be Home For Christmas" * "Silent Night" Chuck Versus the Third Dimension * "Good Days Bad Days" by Kaiser Chiefs * "Try it Again" by The Hives * "The Final Countdown" by Europe * "Out at the Pictures" by Hot Chip * "Tenderoni (MSTRKRFT Remix)" by Chromeo * "Lost Coastlines" by Okkervil River * "Tales of a Thousand Fears" By Vienne Chuck Versus the Suburbs * "Once in a Lifetime" by The Talking Heads * "I Can See Clearly Now" by Johnny Nash * "Freeze and Explode" by Cassettes Won't Listen * "Fever" by Peggy Lee Chuck Versus the Best Friend * "Been Caught Stealing" By Jane's Addiction * "Momma's Boy" by Chromeo * "Africa" by Jeffster * "Africa" by Toto * "Wannamama" by Pop Levi * "Why Do These Parties Always End The Same Way?" by Benji Hughes Chuck Versus the Beefcake * "Wake Up" by Mackintosh Braun * "Tiger's in the Fire" by Love Grenades * "The Brightest of the Head" by Starflyer 59 * "Airplanes" by Local Natives Chuck Versus the Lethal Weapon * "Signs" by Bloc Party * "God and Suicide" by Blitzen Trapper * "Walk Like an Egyptian" by The Puppini Sisters Chuck Versus the Predator * "Making Love Out of Nothing At All" by Air Supply * "Amazing Life" by Matt Pond PA Chuck Versus the Broken Heart * "Love Game" by Lady Gaga * "Bottle Pop" by The Pussycat Dolls and Snoop Dogg * "Blood Bank" by Bon Iver * "Hearts and Minds" by Matt Pond PA * "Bite Hard" by Franz Ferdinand * "2 Legit 2 Quit" by MC Hammer Chuck Versus the Dream Job * "Highschool Hoodlums" by The Datsuns * "Daddy's Gone" by Glasvegas * "Bite Hard" by Franz Ferdinand * "Around the Bend" by The Asteroids Galazy Tour * "Luisa's Bones" by Crooked Fingers Chuck Versus the First Kill * "Hungry Like the Wolf" by Duran Duran * "We're Not Gonna Take It" by Twisted Sister * "Shopping for Blood" by Franz Ferdinand * "Here" by Mackintosh Braun * "The Earth Has Lost It's Hold" by Calhoun * "Today I Met the Boy I'm Gonna Marry" by The Crystals Chuck Versus the Colonel * "Creature Fear" by Bon Iver * "Answering Machine" by Malbec * "Team" by Bon Iver Chuck Versus the Ring * "Now We Can See" by The Thermals * "Looking at the Sun" by Gramercy Arms * "Christmas TV" by Slow Club * "3 Rounds and a Sound" by Blind Pilot * "Friday I'm in Love" by The Cure * "Mr. Roboto" by Jeffster Chuck vs. The Music: The Unofficial Chuck Soundtrack This C.D. was released April 10, 2009 The Tracks * 1. Short Skirt/Long Jacket – Cake (Credits) * 2. Into Your Dream – Foreign Born (Pilot) * 3. The Shins – A Comet Appears (Pilot) * 4. Cobrastyle – Teddybears feat. Mad Cobra (Pilot) * 5. Toxic – Britney Spears (Chuck vs. the Truth) * 6. Skinny Love – Bon Iver (Chuck vs. the Break-up) * 7. Fresh Feeling – The Eels (Chuck vs. the Truth) * 8. Chelsea Dagger – The Fratellis (Chuck vs. the Alma Mater) * 9. Tubthumping – Chumbawumba (Chuck vs. the Cougars) * 10. Gone Daddy Gone – Gnarls Barkley (Chuck vs. the Helicopter) * 11. Hip To Be Square – Huey Lewis (Chuck vs. the First Date) * 12. Dropped – Phantom Planet (Chuck vs. the First Date) * 13. Challengers – The New Pornographers (Chuck vs. the Helicopter) * 14. Any Way You Want It – Journey (Pilot) Season Three Chuck Versus the Pink Slip * "Black and Gold" by Sam Sparro * "Wait it Out" by Imogen Heap * "Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In)" by Kenny Rogers * "Hold On" by Wilson Phillips * "Backwards Walk" by Frightened Rabbit * "Young Adult Friction" by Pains of Being Pure at Heart * "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor Chuck Versus the Three Words * "Sexy Bitch" by David Guetta ft. Akon * "Oh My!" by The Gray Kid * "Just Like Paradise" by David Lee Roth * "Model Homes" by In-Flight Safety * "That Kinda Booty" by Dem Naughty Boyz * "Here Comes Trouble" by Maino Chuck Versus the Angel de la Muerte * "Bohemian Like You" by The Dandy Warhols * "El Yerbero – Yerba Caliente" by Jesus Alejandro El Nino * "Cafecito ins." by Jesus Alejandro El Nino * "Songozon – Gozando El Son" by the Latin Mambo Orchestra * "Living a Lie!" by Daniel Zott Chuck Versus Operation Awesome * "Got Nuffin" by Spoon * "Space Monkeys" by The Dust Brothers * "Bears" by Sam Isaac Chuck Versus First Class * "Wake Up" by Mackintosh Braun * "Respect" by Otis Redding * "L’amoureuse" by Carla Bruni Chuck Versus the Nacho Sampler * "Amarillion" by Datarock * "Danny Trejo" by Plastillina Mosh * "Merrymaking at My Place" by Calvin Harris * "Rock the Casbah" by The Clash * "40 Day Dream" by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros Chuck Versus The Mask * "Let’s All Die" by Jack Penate * "Can’t Stop Feeling” by Franz Ferdinand * "Astair” by Matt Costa Chuck Versus the Fake Name * "Faces in the Dark" by The Generationals * "A Sleep Be Told" by The Traditionist * "Investigation of A Citizen Above Suspicion" by Ennio Morricone * "Living a Lie!" by Daniel Zott Chuck Versus the Beard * "Bululu" by Jesus Alejandro El Nino * "Dancing with Myself" by Generation X * "Fortunate Son" by JEFFSTER! * "Arroz Con Pollo" by Martin Padilla * "Bedside Manner" by Dawes Chuck Versus the Tic Tac * "You Know You Want It" by Green Go * "Black & Blue" by The Maids of Honor * "Swim Until You Can’t See Land" by Frightened Rabbit Chuck Versus the Final Exam * "Private Eyes" by Hall & Oates * "Permalight" by Rogue Wave * "In My Sleep" by Austin Hartley-Leonard Chuck Versus the American Hero * "At The Checkout Counter" by Billy Martin * "Down River" by The Temper Trap Chuck Versus the Other Guy * "Kettering" by The Antlers * "Bye Bye Bye" by Plants and Animals * "If You Leave" by Orchestral Manoeuvres In the Dark Chuck Versus the Honeymooner *"Holiday" by Vampire Weekend *"Four By Four" by Shout Out Louds *"Leaving on a Jetplane" by JEFFSTER! *"Section 9 (Light And Day/Reach For The Sun)" by The Polyphonic Spree *"Feeling Good" by Nina Simone (Sarah's "new favourite song") *"Teddybear" by Cobrastyle Chuck Versus the Role Models *"Comin' Home Baby" by Mel Torme *"I'm Gonna Love You Just A Little More Baby" by Barry White *"La Donna E Mobile" by Verdi *"Sans Soleil" by Mike Snow Chuck Versus the Tooth *"Ode To Joy" by Ludwig van Beethoven *"Right Round" by Flo Rida *"Symphony #9 In D Minor" by Ludwig van Beethoven *"Jackie Wants A Black Eye" by Dr. Dog (Morgan wants to know about *"Here's Looking At You, Kid" by The Gaslight Anthem Chuck Versus the Living Dead *"Love Hurts" by JEFFSTER! *"September" by Earth, Wind & Fire *"I Am Your Skin" by The Bravery Chuck Versus the Subway *"One More Try" by Timmy T *"England Swings" by Roger Miller *"The High Road" by Broken Bells *"The October Song" by Nico Stai *"Neighbour" by Band of Horses *"Congratulations" by MGMT *"Don't Give Up On Us Now" by Menew Chuck Versus the Ring: Part 2 *"On My Way Back Home" by Band of Horses *"Sundial" by Wolfmother *"Blaze of Glory" by JEFFSTER! *"Blue Beard" by Band of Horses *"Don't Hide Away" by Bishop Allen Season Four Episode 401: Chuck Versus the Anniversary *"We’re Here To Save The Day” by The Constellations ft Asher Roth *"Howlin’ for You" by The Black Keys *"In Response" by Peter Wolf Crier *"Generator (First Floor)" by Freelance Whales Episode 402: Chuck Versus the Briefcase Episode 403: Chuck Versus the Cubic Z *“Don’t Shoot (I’m a Man)” by Devo *“Beat The Devil’s Tattoo” by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club *“Land of The Freak” by King Khan and the Shrines *“In The Valley” by Chief Chuck vs. The Playlist This playlist was featured on the official Chuck site at NBC.com More info can be found here The Tracks *1. The XX - Heart Skipped a Beat *2. Surfer Blood - Swim *3. Gorillaz - Rhinestone Eyes *4. Gus Gus - Polyesterday *5. Stereo MC's - Step it Up *6. The Kills - Tape Song *7. The Polyphonic Spree - Light & Day/Reach for the Sun *8. Jonathan Richman and The Modern Lovers - California Desert Party *9. Nina Simone - Feeling Good *10. Easybeats - Friday on My Mind *11. Bill Withers - Ain't No Sunshine *12. The Presidents of the USA - Lump *13. Broken Bells - October *14. LCD Soundsystem - Drunk Girls *15. Neon Indian - Should Have Taken Acid With You *16. Ludacris feat. Nicki Minaj - My Chick Bad *17. Royksopp - The Girl and The Robot *18. She & Him - In The Sun *19. The Vines - Get Free *20. Leonard Cohen - I'm Your Man *21. Vampire Weekend - Holiday External links *Chuck by Marisha, a playlist of Chuck music on Spotify